The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior on merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventional systems commonly allow for data sharing between entities of a system. For example, a record may be created by an entity of the system, and that entity may decide to share the record with another entity of the system. Unfortunately, techniques for sharing data between entities of a system have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, traditional methods of sharing data between system entities may only allow the creator of the data to dictate which additional entities may access the data. In another example, only entities located at a higher level in a hierarchy than the creator of a record may be able to access the record. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that improve the sharing of data between entities of a system.